


噩梦

by yxc199



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Other, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 15:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18472051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yxc199/pseuds/yxc199
Summary: 尼禄做了一个恐怖的噩梦。涉及CP：维吉尔/但丁/尼禄，尤里森/尼禄/维吉尔/但丁，恶魔之树/尼禄/维吉尔/但丁原本只是随手打的小段子，但是一不小心就超过2千字了。





	噩梦

尼禄是在一种奇妙的愉悦感中醒来的。  
他不知道怎么形容，腰部酸沉，下体似乎浸泡在黏滑的热液之中那样令人愉快，他沉醉在如同排尿时的舒缓感中，却又感到自己被什么东西撑开，又被充满，它凹凸不平，却畅通无阻，在一次次的抽送下，将欢愉从胯间向上顶弄着，撞开了混沌而迷糊的大脑，让他逐渐的清醒过来。  
当他终于能够思考并看清眼前的东西时，尼禄因为惊恐而险些大喊出声，但是一根魔树的藤蔓及时堵住了他的嘴巴，让他无法破坏这美妙的一刻。  
年轻的恶魔猎人感到一片混乱，他不记得这是怎么回事，他被恶魔之树的藤蔓缠绕着，而那根正在体内肆虐的东西，却并不是树的一部分。  
他在尖锐的快感中，试图扭过头去确认自己的猜测，但是却没想到自己会看到更多的“噩梦。  
只有这个解释，这是个噩梦——  
因为他看到了但丁，还有那个和但丁相似的男人，维吉尔，他的父亲。  
这两个双生子和他一样，被藤蔓紧束着，而那属于恶魔尤里森的触手，如同皮肤黝黑的巨大阴茎，操弄着他们发出黏腻的声响。  
这到底持续了多久了，他们被恶魔之树浇灌血液以滋养身体，被涂满粘液变得更为敏锐。  
那些如同精液一般的树汁，散发着腥臭却饱含巨大的魔力，让它们尝起来让人上瘾。  
当更多的树汁被注入口中的时候，尼禄下意识的打开了喉咙，吞咽着这些美味的魔力。当它抽离时，他追逐着伸头想要留下，却又在下一秒清醒过来，因为自己刚才的因为而感到羞耻。  
尼禄试图挣脱，但是那根粗大的“阴茎”不给他这么做的机会，凹凸不平的表层让每一次抽送，都连续不断地刺激着那个最敏感的地方，让快感如同闪烁火花那样冲刷着他的肉体和大脑，让他的阴茎如同失禁一般淌出更多爱液。  
尼禄痉挛着，因为高速的操弄而到达高潮，他根本控制不住自己的身体，视线也难以聚焦。但是在这个时候，他被猛的转过了身，去面对着同样正在被尤里森操干着的那两个男人。  
尼禄想要让他们扭过头去，可是他却因为射精而只能发出喘息和呻吟。  
他甚至看到自己喷洒而出的精液落在维吉尔的脸上，黏上了那个男人白色的睫毛。  
而维吉尔像是这才注意到他的存在，抬起头来看向了他。  
“别看……”尼禄断断续续的说着，他越过自己依旧坚挺着的阴茎，看到维吉尔的脸，只是这样的事实就足以让他发疯了。  
这一定只是噩梦，这简直不可理喻——  
这时他看到那个男人突然闭上了眼睛，因为快感而咬住自己的下唇。  
尼禄的视线不受控制的往维吉尔身下去看，尤里森的触手被恶魔之树的藤蔓取而代之，它正在以恐怖的力道和速度操弄这个恶魔之子，每一次撞击，都会将一股又一股足以撑大藤蔓本身的汁液送入维吉尔体内。  
这个身体显然无法装载如此之多的“精液”，而早就满溢的魔力，让吸收也变得缓慢了，每一次注射，这些恶魔之树珍贵的精液都会在连接的地方喷溢出。  
而维吉尔的脸在这样的注精中也浮现了沉醉的神情，他的呼吸变得急促，身体也开始时不时的痉挛，那根粗挺的阴茎不断跳动着，滴落着粘稠的液体。  
尼禄一点也不想看到这样的东西——自己的老爹被怪物操弄着即将射精的模样。然而令他更加惊恐的事情发生了，这些藤蔓改变了维吉尔的姿势，也慢慢的移动着他的身体。  
“等等……停下——等……”他因为体内的触手猛的抽出时巨大的拉扯感而险些再次高潮，哆嗦着如同脱水一般大口大口呼吸着试图让自己冷静下来。他的后穴和肠道传来了可怕的空虚感，他甚至可以感觉到它们正在逐渐的收紧，却也渴望着被再次填充。  
这很快就会实现了，在尼禄惊恐的吼声中，维吉尔的阴茎顶开了那个柔软的入口。  
“住手——停——”尼禄甚至变得结巴了，他摇着脑袋抗拒，可是身体却因为重量而不断的将对方吞入体内。当维吉尔彻底插入他的后穴之中时候，这些罪魁祸首的藤蔓放开了他，尼禄就像是被丢开一般落在了维吉尔的身上。  
他拼命的试图撑起自己的身体，可是当他的双手按在维吉尔的胸膛，两人目光对视的时，看起来就像是他主动骑上维吉尔的身体一样糟糕。  
“尼禄……”与他的慌乱节然不同，维吉尔对父子交媾似乎毫不在意，他伸出手搂住了尼禄的脑袋，将尼禄压向自己，“过来。”他这么说着，按着尼禄的脑袋吻住了对方的嘴唇。  
尼禄在惊乱中闭上了眼睛，维吉尔的舌头撬开他的牙齿，舔弄着他的口腔，火热的鼻息喷洒在他的脸上，这个意外温柔的吻让尼禄稍稍冷静了下来，他缓缓的睁开眼睛，却发现维吉尔也在看他。  
在尼禄想要推开他之前，维吉尔率先按住了尼禄的腰臀，让自己深深埋在尼禄的体内，他吻着身上的青年，在恶魔之树操自己时带来的推力下干着对方。  
“拔……出去……”尼禄抓着维吉尔的手臂想要让他松开自己，可是快感和黏糊的吻让他使不上力，维吉尔的速度似乎变得很快了，肉体拍打的声音和魔树注精的声音交叠着，直到这个男人在他的体内到达高潮。  
“别动，就是这样……尼禄。”维吉尔在他的耳边喊着他的名字，在高潮中充满性欲而低沉嗓音让尼禄浑身发颤。  
他们不知道什么时候已经躺在了地上，那些藤蔓和触手抚摸着他们的身体，而另一个人，但丁，他此时没有收到任何束缚，既没有抗争也没有试图逃离，而是来到了他的面前。  
“你们父子玩得很开心哈？”但丁握着自己的阴茎看着眼前的好戏。  
“滚开，但丁。”“别这样，一家人应该和睦相处才是，维吉尔。”他对着支起自己身体的尼禄眨了眨一只眼睛，“你说对吧，尼禄。”  
“……”尼禄不知道应该说什么，他已经无法思考了，当但丁将那根不输于维吉尔的阴茎凑到他面前的时候，尼禄没有犹豫就含住了他。  
它尝起来是如此的美味……  
-  
尼禄醒来时，花了很长时间才让自己冷静，他可以感到自己的裤子已经湿得一塌糊涂，毕竟他在那个恐怖噩梦中不断地高潮着。  
若不是因为梦中的自己因为持续高潮而终于无法在保持意识，他也许会一直被梦魇纠缠……  
“糟透了……艹……”他咒骂着坐起身，视线落在了床头枯萎的花上，昨晚它还盛开着如同娇艳的玫瑰，这是但丁给他的礼物，据说是他在魔界摘的，外形酷似玫瑰。  
一定是姬莉叶把它插在了这里，显然，这就是噩梦的罪魁祸首了。  
“我一定要杀了那个白痴——”“太阳照屁股了尼禄，该起床了，姬莉叶做了松饼。”就在尼禄准备下床收拾一下自己时，房门被突然踹开，但丁端着一叠蜂蜜松饼站在那里。  
这个男人显然不会看漏尼禄湿哒哒的裤子，他眨了眨一只眼睛，装模作样的捂住了自己的嘴巴，“噢……小宝贝尿裤子了？”  
“你TM再说一次？！”  
“啊～”于是但丁挑了挑眉，点了点头，露出一副我懂的神情，“年轻人，很正常，所以你梦到的是谁？看起来很激烈？姬莉叶？蕾蒂？我听妮可说了，那对你来说似乎是有点刺激，等等，难道是V？还是某个杂志女郎，你看上谁了？”在尼禄越来越臭的表情下，但丁喋喋不休的说着，又突然扭头，对着外面大吼，“维吉尔！告诉你一个好消息，你儿子是个大男孩了！你可能很快就能当爷爷——”  
他的话没说完，那张幸灾乐祸的脸就被来自尼禄的飞踢踹歪。  
“艹你！！但丁！！！”  
-END-


End file.
